


A Night In

by Luminousloo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminousloo/pseuds/Luminousloo
Summary: After Kadara how do Reyes and Sara keep their relationship interesting?Sara is under orders from Lexi to get some rest but she just can't relax. Reyes is all the way back on Kadara but he is happy to help in any way he can.One shot (maybe more if I feel inspired). Thanks for reading!





	A Night In

Sara Ryder flopped down on the bed and stared at her cabin’s ceiling. If it weren’t for the long trip back to the Nexus to check in and Lexi’s badgering to get some rest Sara would be upstairs planning the assault on Merdian like she wanted. It was better to keep herself busy these days, as it was the only way her mind didn’t wander back to that cave, and the even better experience after, in Reyes’s Tartarus room. Though both times they had been interrupted. Her teammates needed to learn some signals. What was the Andromeda galaxy’s equivalent of a sock on the door?

She was getting frustrated, in more than one sense of the word. It wasn’t like she had a lack of interest either. Both Liam and Jaal had been forthright in their interest, but Sara really didn’t like to mix business with pleasure. The crew of the Tempest was work, and it wasn’t until she had caught sight of Reyes in Kralla’s that she found something worth looking back at. His amber eyes were soulful and his crimelord status was just exciting enough to keep her interested. She knew that Cora disapproved, but Sara didn’t care. Her father was dead, and Scott wasn’t here. Sara deserved one thing for her. Not for the initiative, not for Andromeda and race relations, just for her. 

Sitting up, she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

 “Ryder” SAM chimed from his pedestal, “May I offer a suggestion?”

 “What is it SAM?”

 “Dr. T’Perro wants you to get some sleep. She also suggested that finding a way to relax and relieve tension before bed was beneficial, to ensure a full night’s rest.”

 “I’m aware of that SAM” Sara grabbed the water glass she had left near her email terminal earlier and downed a big gulp. The terminal pinged. Sara sighed and slid into her chair. It was probably another plea for help, or a directive from the Nexus.

 

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Ryder,_

_I can’t help but think it’s a shame. Of all the times you have come in and out of Kadara Port I have yet to show you my apartment. What? You didn’t think I lived out of the back of a seedy bar, did you? Next time you are in town, please let me know. I would love to show you a good evening. And morning. And maybe afternoon as well._

_Reyes_

Sara chuckled. She couldn’t think of much better than an uninterrupted 24 hours alone with The Charlatan to finish what they had started. Unfortunately there was no getting back to Kadara until after they had taken out the Archon’s threat.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_Reyes,_

_I couldn’t agree more. Why is it that my team doesn’t know how to take a hint? I could kill Peebee for barging in on us. Ah well, It’s good to hear from you at least, but there is no way I can make it back to Kadara until after the Archon is dealt with. The trail is hot and we gotta strike now, or something like that. You don’t know how much I would rather be getting a tour of your apartment. Lexi has been after me to relax and I can’t imagine a better way than you showing me a good evening, as you say._

  _Sara_

Relaxing into her chair, she let her head hang over the back. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was back in his room at Tartarus, his hands on her as he spun her around, and her lips on his as she pushed him back to sit on the couch. Sara had straddled him then, armor and all. Reyes didn’t know how to remove the panels so she broke the kiss to help him, laughing. _You’re going to have to learn how to do this, Vidal._ She had said. _A lady likes to be undressed, slowly and with feeling._

 _I’ll show you feeling_ He had said, flipping her onto her back and working at her chestplate. He had just begun sucking and biting at her neck and that sensitive spot under her ear when Peebee had barged in.

 Sara's eyelids fluttered open. The pent up frustration was pooling in her belly, tightening like a coil. This wasn't any different than those long nights on digs back in the Milky Way, alone in a tent, nobody interesting as far as the eye could see. She had become _very_ familiar with her hand.

 Letting said hand travel down her body, over the soft tank top and shorts she had changed into for sleep, she let herself think again about Reyes’s soulful eyes on hers. Two fingers slipped under her waistband. The terminal pinged again. Glancing down, she saw another message from Reyes.

 

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Lexi wants you to relax, huh? I may be able to find a way to help you with that. Did I tell you my apartment has a big bed? I’m laying in it right now. It’s much better than that couch by far. Tell me, what does your cabin look like on the Tempest? How does the Pathfinder sleep? Standard Initiative issue pajamas?_

_Tonight I am sleeping without anything on at all._

_Reyes_

Sara smiled to herself. Picking up the terminal she moved to the bed, propping it on one side and pulling herself under the covers on the other.

 “SAM?” Sara asked.

 “Yes Ryder”

 “Turn off the lights”

 “Dr. T’Perro’s guidelines for health mention that reading in semi-darkness can create eye strain and undue stress and tension on the muscles…”

 “Shutup SAM.”

 The lights turned off.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_Here I am talking to the man who has such a reputation for words his codename from the resistance is “mouth” in Angaran and he can’t think of a better line than “What are you wearing?” I feel cheated. But I am feeling that way in the shorts and tank top that will very shortly be on the floor. I was just thinking about that couch and where we were when we were VERY rudely interrupted. Your mouth was on my neck and your hands were releasing my armor._

_I like your hands. I wish they had been able to get under my chestplate. I’m sure you would find that my hands are quite talented too. I have been known to enjoy their talents myself._

_Sara_

“Ryder, I notice your heart rate is increasing. Would you like me to alert Dr. T’Perro that a sedative might be necessary…”

 “Shut UP, SAM!”

 

  _To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_I apologize. Of course I have more in my arsenal than “What are you wearing?” Let me make it up to you._

_I long to touch you, to drag my fingertips along your skin and kiss your lips until you are begging for more. If you were here with me now I would lay you against the pillows of my bed and explore your body with my mouth and my hands. I imagine your stomach is dusted with freckles? Is it? I would like to lick each of them, and follow them as they lead me to your pleasure. I too wish I had been able to show you what my hands can do. Here is where they really excel._

_I am imagining you touching yourself for me now. Is it slick with juices as you think of me? I must admit that I have had hands on myself since your first response. I cannot stop thinking of you, Ryder. You have made me a slave to thoughts of your face, your eyes and your hair._

_Reyes_

Sara let her fingers find her clit and begin to circle. It was wet already from her solo fantasizing. Discovering this was his plan all along was downright hot. She was glad she had been sent to her room to sleep. The rest of the crew was under penalty of death from Lexi to leave Sara completely alone. Maybe finally she could get some relaxation and no interruptions.

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_That’s better, thank you. And yes, your imagination is not far off base. Though I would much rather you show me how you got that nickname, than have my own hand right now._

_I don’t have a nickname myself, but I have been told that my mouth is quite talented as well. I wish I could show you. If I was there I would lick with my tongue and take you in my mouth until you couldn’t take anymore. When you are slick and begging me to finish you I would stop, straddle your body, and press myself against you, teasing your cock against my stomach. Maybe I would lean down and let you taste yourself on my lips. Maybe I would just let you watch me, refusing to let your hands feel my body until I was satisfied that you were left wanting enough. Then I would slowly tease you at my opening, taking you inside me at my pace. I want to feel the length of you inside me._

_Sara_

Sara was groaning, getting close. Luckily SAM had taken the hint and wasn’t butting his holographic head in anymore. She imagined Reyes’ hands on her instead of her own and bit her lip to keep her cries quiet. No one could be sure that their well meaning doctor wouldn’t come in if she thought Sara was in pain or having trouble finding rest.

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_My god. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. If you are as good with that mouth in person as you are with your words I will be putty in your hands. Please sculpt me, my mistress. With you over me, riding me I would be hard pressed to keep my hands off you. I would take the curve of your hips in my hands and rock you back and forth on me. Soon I would not be able to take it anymore and I would flip you over, onto your back, burying myself in your slick wetness again. From this position I could take your breasts in my hands and use my mouth and tongue to worship them until you are ready. My hand would move down between our bodies to make sure you reached your peak. As soon as you tell me with your fingernails in my shoulders and your breath in my ear I would bring us to our climax together._

_Hopefully you are spent, as I am. I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed this exchange. I am counting the days until it can become a reality._

_Reyes_

Sara grabbed her pillow as she came. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by the fabric between her teeth as she curled in on herself. Her body was twitching as she rode out the waves of pleasure that engulfed her from her fingertips to her toes. Laying back against the bed she reached a hand over to her email terminal one more time.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_Let me assure you, I also have thoroughly enjoyed our ‘exchange’. Goodnight, Reyes. For the first time since I woke up from cryo I think I will get a full night’s sleep._

_Sara_

She powered down the terminal and shoved it off the bed. It hit the ground with a thunk. It had probably been damaged, but she didn’t care, not right now. She rolled over and as she began to drift off the blue light of SAM’s hologram lit her eyelids.

 “Ryder, I notice you have just had an oxytocin rush” SAM’s voice came from his pedestal behind her. “As a result your cortisol levels have lowered. This seems a most efficient way to relax. Would you like me to send it to Dr. T’Perro to add to her list of…”

 “No, SAM.” Sara mumbled “Lexi doesn’t need to know _anything_ about this event. Got that?”

 “Yes Ryder. Though I recommend you engage in this activity in the future. It seems most effective.”

 “You got it buddy. I sure will.” Sara smiled against her pillow. Reyes would be happy to hear their activities were officially sanctioned. All the better for future _exchanges._


End file.
